The Adventures of Coney Island
by StuddedHeartbreaks
Summary: Erik finally leaves the opera house. It took a while, but he's gone. But where has he gone? What does he have instore for the De Chagny family? Who and what is Mr . Y planning? Why is he planning it? Only one way to find out... Read Review and Follow. Includes references from Phantom of the Opera & Love Never Dies. *Undergoing editing in early chapters*
1. He's still there

_**Hey, StuddedHeartbreaks here, this is my first fanfic on this site, and I thought I'd start with a POTO fanfic that I have been writing for a while. I just didn't know how to upload since today. I am a failure. Anyway.  
**_

_**The first chapter is quite short, as thats all I could think of, but it gets better.**_

_**I own nothing in this story, all rights of the Phantom of the Opera and it's characters belong to Gaston Leroux and Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber.**_

_**~StuddedHeartbreaks.**_

* * *

Chimes and organs were heard throughout the opera house of where Erik, the Opera Ghost, still haunted. Many thought it was the orchestra rehearsing loudly, but it was the pain and disparity of what the Phantom felt. He was working on new musical peices, no one knew what for. He had completed several operas since Christine had left him in the lair so many years ago, whilst he waited to get killed by the guards, who alas, did not find him. A master of Disguises. That's what they called him, for all they found of his presence when they looked upon his destroyed lair was just his half cut mask.

The Phantom of the Paris Opera House refused to leave until his darling angel Christine Daaé left with him. He hadn't stopped looking in on her whilst she slept, whilst she rehearsed her songs, whilst she looked in her mirror. He still looked over with the view of Box Five. Only one person knew about his presence, Madame Giry, the Ballet Instructor.

People say that she had been saving all her francs up To help get him out of the opera house. People say that she already got him OUT of the opera house. But nobody knows about it. She wouldn't say a word about Erik to anybody. That's exactly something what she wouldn't do.

But, she was destined to Raoul, they were childhood friends, and the last time they say each other, was the day when they went up to the attic and ate little candies whilst her father, who she claims sent her an Angel of Music played the violin in a haunting matter, as they told each other stories, dark stories of the north.

But on that day when Carlotta, the lead of the Hannibal production was took ill, Christine took centre stage after her Ballet teacher demanded she sing to the new owners of the opera house to express the talents she had, and on that day her long gone Childhood friend came back to Paris after a long trip, and upon discovering Christine once more, he immediately remembered the times they had and promised that he would never leave her side again

Elsewhere in the Opera House Christine Daaé and friend Meg Giry were rehearsing once again for the next showing of Hannibal, but La Carlotta was back, fit and healthy and not shrieking at the top of her lungs that 'Them things, do not happen!' so it meant Christine was now dancing instead of singing like she did on opening night. She still sung her song, 'Think of Me'. She had mastered the song with the help of an angel.

Her Angel.

It became clear that the dancer had enough of hearing the ludricris notes that La Carlotta sung with, she sung too high for the songs and quite frankly she wasn't the best singer in the theatre. If anything Christine had no idea why she still worked for the theatre. Every other day she would walk out complaining about little irritable things. Things nobody really cared for.

"_Christine, I know how you feel..._" an eerily ghost like voice said, it was Erik, HER angel of music was speaking to her. She gasped and leant backwards against he flimsy scenery behind her and fell into it. All the cast and crew immediately started to surround her.  
"Christine?! Christine what's wrong?!" Meg began to worry, she hadn't done anything like this before, it's unlike her to become ill. Especially in such a short amount of time.  
"Move back, girls. Give her some space, please!" Madame Giry commanded, in any case you never surround a fainted dancer. Especially one who had the upper hand who could replace La Carlotta at any given point.

"Christine, Are you ok?" Meg asked once more, this time further away from her, but still close.  
"Just leave her alone, She was once an actress, she obviously knows how to fake an illness" Carlotta chirped with a irretated voice, she was just standing in the crowd, swatting people away, although she liked attention, she liked to get it on her own accord. Everyone shot quick death glares at the Prima Donna.

"_Christine...I didn't mean to scare you... I'm sorry..._" Erik said, with a little sadness in his voice. He did not mean for her to get shocked and go faint.

"I-It's him...Opera ghost..." Christine managed to say.

"THE OPERA GHOST?!" Everyone said at once.  
"Yes- Only I can hear him, he speaks to me personally" she said, "No one can hear him, unless he chooses to speak to everyone. That's not all, he also-"  
"And how do we know that your not lying to scare us all, Christine Daae?" Carlotta interrupted.

The voice spoke again, but this time everyone ha heard it, "_Do you believe me now, Ms Carlotta?_"

Everyone gasped, including Christine. He had only done that when he dropped the chandelier! He could give away himself, is that what he wanted?  
"_Thats right..._" the voice continued,"_I haven't left the opera house, it's a pity you thought I did... I'm not leaving until Christine leaves with me_"

Christine fainted again, and fell into the arms of Madame Giry who immediately asked for the stage hands to take her back to her room and make sure she was OK.

The next time she awoke she found out that she had been took back to her room. She tried to remember the things that happened. She remembered hearing Erik. She remembered falling into the scenery. She remembered telling everyone about him - what he did to help her. She remembered him speak to the whole crew. Then she couldn't remember anything.

But she had a guest. An unexpected guest at that.

The Angel of Music.

The Opera Ghost.

Whatever you call it, it was there, waiting.

* * *

_**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this, chapters soon to follow.**_

_**Review and follow Please.**_

_**~StuddedHeartbreaks.**_


	2. Encounter

Hey guys, StuddedHeartbreaks here, chapter 2 is here.  
I used songs from the original Phantom Movie. The Angel of Music is the first song and I used my own lyrics for 'The Mirror'. I had to just make sure it worked.

And it did. So enough rambling, here's part 2!

Rate review follow :3

I Own none of the songs in this! DONT SUE ME PLEASE!

~StuddedHeartbreaks

* * *

"_Angel of music, look no further  
I will always guide you…  
Angel of music, don't be frightened,  
I will protect you always…"_  
Erik sung to the tune of the angel of music, and he walked out of the secret passageway in the mirror and over to his sleeping angel who was lay upon the divan, her perfect brown hair spread out along the back. He moved her hair out of her eyes, 'Oh Christine…' He said.  
Her eyes gracefully fluttered open at the touch of someone touching her face and saying her name. Her eyes adjusted to see the pale skinned half-mask wearing figure kneeling beside her.  
''Phantom! What are you do-?'' Christine said, her voice hushed but still loud enough to be heard. She pulled herself away from him. He was getting too sneaky. _How long had he been there?..._ She had been thinking.  
Erik began to sing to the tune of The Mirror, the song he first sung when he took her away for the first time. He took her hand and standing up, losing her grip as she didn't grasp on his hand tight enough.

"_I never said I'd would leave you,  
__I wouldn't if you tried and I will always love you…  
__Till the end of time!  
Christine come with me I'll always love you, no one shall ever harm you,  
Forget this world of fear and judgement and let our story progress further…"_ she began to follow him to the full-length mirror where she first encountered him, her silk dressing gown that she had been wearing draping behind her.

As she approached the mirror, she stopped 'I can't go with you…I am destined to Raoul. I'm sorry, but I can't leave…not with you anyway' she said, turning away from him slightly and walking away, only to be stopped by his large hand grabbing onto her wrist like a child does to its mothers leg.  
"Christine! Why, Christine?" he pleaded, his eyes now wide and glossed with a fresh set of tears. _Don't cry, Erik. Don't you DARE show your emotions. Not yet, _he said to himself in thought, keeping his eyes on her.  
"It's not that I don't love you, Phantom. I do, I really do! I can see past your mask, I can see that you do Love me. It's just not possible for me to leave" She raised her hand and touched his half cut mask, he flinched as if she was going to take it off of his face, but she didn't. She let her hand slide back down to her side and she gave him a slight embrace. It pained her so to say no, as the Opera Populaire would be ever haunted if she didn't leave with him.  
"Very well, you've made your choice, but don't expect me to leave here. I will stay Christine. I will stay until you come with me, because, Love Never Dies, Christine. And MY love for you, it won't EVER die for you. Just remember that. And now that we shall not be seeing each other as much...Please...Call me Erik", and with that the Phantom left through the secret passage in Christine's mirror, the only words that she repeated were, "Love never dies..."  
She left back in her dancers outfit for Hannibal, knowing the choice she made was wrong, and the Opera Populaire would be held captive by him, for however long it took before she left with him.

And the thought she had was true.  
For that night, he haunted. But not the Cast as a whole, just a certain person.  
Christine. She didn't want him to do this no more. What was she to do with him? She couldn't do anything except for leave the Populaire. And if not that, change her mind. Forget all about Raoul and leave with him, so they can start a fresh, and forget everything that had happened.

* * *

Part 3 up soon, I really would appreciate some reviews, just to see how well I'm doing ^_^


	3. Twisted fate

OMG I am so sorry guys, I completely forgot about this! Please don't hate me ;-;

I LOVE the twist ending I put in this. reviews and follows are very much appreciated!

~Studdedheartbreaks

* * *

Christine was still in shock. She'd been visited by him. Again.

She didn't want to leave Raoul. Nor did she want the opera house haunted. He had a way with words, Erik did, and it scared her.  
Anything he said, would get through her. Make her go crazy. No. DO crazy things, like fleeing from Paris.  
Erik knew what he had to do. Erik knew what he wanted to do. The one thing to make his plan complete, was what he need to do, to make sure that he got wanted...

Christine. Just Christine is all he needed.

_Christine POV_

He scares me...he thinks he can visit me! He thinks he can control my life. He can't. He won't. I WON'T let him!  
He sang to me. He came through my dressing room, singing THAT song. He won't have me. I'm only meant for Raoul. No one else BUT Raoul.  
What do I do, though? If I marry, I risk putting the lives of every visitor to the Populaire in danger. If I leave, then I am being unwilling to my fiancée. I ran over to the chapel, I hadn't visited there in so long. I sat down by where I always lit a candle for my father, shut my eyes and whispered my thoughts to him. "What do I do, father? Can I do anything? What can I do? What do I do father? You always helped me when stuff like this happened. I can't even think about leaving Raoul. He did say that he would once marry me when we were old enough. I didn't know that's what he wanted though. But now...I can't do anything. Wait...what did he say? He said something like "Love Never Dies". What does that mean?!"

Why must he have this way with words only HE can understand? Doesn't he know that he is the only person who knows these cryptic clues. He is like a puzzle, it's impossible to complete it, the clues only get more difficult as time goes on... I can't understand what he means by Love Never Dies... You are the only one who can help me now, Father.

I stood up and blew out the candle and walked back out, it had begun snowing. It reminded me of that night in the cemetery where Him and Raoul fought for me. He wouldn't try to claim me. He will NEVER claim me.

EVER.

_Regular POV_

Back in the lair, Erik was back.  
It looked like he was packing. As if he was leaving the opera house.  
Could it be? Could he be leaving the Populaire, for good? He wrote one last note, which took up both sides and stamped it with his red ink skull, he crept out of his lair and silently edged himself on the boat, placing what looked like all his belongings - one swift bag made of leather. He had all of his Musical Pieces stored carefully inside it. He waited for the opera house to go quiet. Once it did, he placed the note on the orchestral gate.  
And then he walked away. Through the aisles of the seating arrangement, up towards the door. He walked away from the opera house. He looked up at all his glory, he had built it all, and now he had to leave, no one knew where to, no one knew why. No one knew. Except for maybe, Christine..

The opera house was quiet all night. No one usually stayed in the opera house except for him. And now that he was gone, it felt even more haunted than usual. Christine was the first one back at the Populaire the next morning. She knew something wasn't right. She didn't spot the envelope on the gate. The opera house seemed at ease. Like nothing was going to happen.

Then, she spotted the envelope.  
She approached it cautiously. Before dropping the envelope to the floor, and holding the note in her slender fingers.

'Is this what you wanted? Pitiful fools. I hope you are aware, that I am no longer here. That's right, I've left. Left this place for good. But I won't forget about the soon-to-be Christine de Chagny. For I have made a new opera. I want her to visit me...I want her to come to Coney Island and sing for me in the Phantasma...if she don't...then I shall return. Be sure to make the right choice Christine.'

Christine dropped the note and gasped. He still wants her. Impossible!  
Well he won't get her, it was going to take a lot more than sending her a threatening note to make her go to Coney Island.

'Christine!' A voice echoed through the main room, it was Raoul, 'How would you feel, about visiting Coney Island?' He stood in front of her, seeing the note in her hands, she dropped it and ran to her dressing room. Raoul looked down but didn't pick up the note, he simply ran after her, shouting Christine at every twist and turn he got to.

* * *

*GASP*! What will Christine do?! Will she leave?

Next chapter soon!


	4. One night of Bliss?

woo for fast updates! Been hard at work here! :D

MY LONGEST CHAPTER. OH YEAH!

yay!

enjoy!

~StuddedHeartbreaks

* * *

"I-I can't Raoul... I can't go to Coney Island. I won't...I just won't." after receiving that note from the earlier 'Phantom' if you could call him that now, she didn't want to leave the streets of Paris for a long time.

"Christine, what ever is the matter with you? You seem to be acting awfully different lately. " Raoul worried.

"It's nothing Raoul, I just don't want to go to coney Island. Not yet anyway. Maybe another time darling?" She walked out of the room and the Opera House. The best thing she needed to do was get some air now. She needed to think.

~Flashback~

"Christine. Don't leave me. Please. ..I can't live with out you. . Please don't go. stay with me. I beg you. " Erik pleaded.

"I'm sorry...I can't... I would if I could but we both know we can't." Christine replied, her heart aching to say so.

"What will make your mind change, Christine? Tell me, will anything change your mind?"

Christine stood up and walked across the lair where she was taken again. "Nothing. .. nothing can change my mind. I am so-" Christine was interrupted by a tight embrace, "Erik..Erik let me go...LET ME GO, ERIK!" She fought him off and walked away from him. How dare he touch her at a time like that!

"Christine..." He was just ignored.

"Christine!" he said, only this time a little more sternly.

The tone in his voice scared her and she jumped and turned her self around. "I told you already.. I'm not going to stay with you...so stop trying to scare me into making me stay!" She said, and she walked away from him further.

Erik's face dropped and he composed him self into serenity before replying "If you wish to leave then please, let me have more night with you. I want one last memory of you. For all we know we may never see each other again. "

Christine stood where she was for a while and then turned to face him again. "If it will make you happy then I will." Christine made her way to get bedroom that she was given when she was taken to the lair, "Christine...wait...I wanted one night WITH you. You shan't be sleeping in your allocated room tonight" he said and he walked over to her, holding his hand out to her.

"What do you...?" before she could continue she was taken into his arms again. This time with a kiss. He took her into his arms and laid her upon the silk covered bed and watched as she slept there peacefully.

After she had awoken, she sat up and saw him sitting there, sat right next to her. His mask was off. He knew she loved it when he never had his mask on. It made him look more beautiful than she already thought. He bent down to her level and kissed her gently. She kissed back, and he kissed back with more force. It went on for a while. He knew it had to happen some day. He had planned it all. That one night together and he would leave. Leave It all behind. Leave the hurt behind...

~End flashback~


	5. Questionable behavior

- Ten years after the flashback -

"Father, Father! Look, it's so beautiful!" Gustave, the son of Christine and Raoul De Chagny exclaimed when he saw a dead rodent on the floor outside of the home of where they lived.

"Gustave move away from that. It's filthy and in no way beautiful at all. Now come, we have to pack." Raoul was being his usual self. Grumpy, drunk and stuck in debt.

It was a miracle he was given a free family ticket to a coney Island beach resort. A small home over looking the Sea and a few hundred yards away from new popular attraction "The Phantasma" opened in the last few months.

Christine had been asked to sing there on an opening night by the unknown identity of Mr.Y. knowing that tickets were free, Raoul snapped up the offer in no time. Despite Christine saying not to take the offer as she hasn't sung in front of an audience since the fatal disaster at the Opera House.

"What do you mean, pack? Are we going on an adventure, father?" the little boy questioned, "are we going into the mountains? Or the other side of the world or the-"

"That's enough, Gustave. Now go and pack. We leave tomorrow. " His father replied viciously, trying not to shout anymore than he had to.

"But father, where are we going? "

"Gustave! I won't ask you again. Now go and pack!" This time his voice rose louder than he had expected and Christine walked out to see what the commotion was all about.

"Raoul... Don't be so hard on him. Come Gustave, it's time to pack for coney Island." Christine stepped in.

" I don't understand why he is becoming so difficult to handle- what got him actin like this? He's never be like it before." Raoul was disgruntled; His wife was sticking up for their son instead of him. He couldn't believe it.

"Raoul please, don't start any trouble. This is our first family holiday. I wouldn't want it ruined by a fight the day before we go. Now please, carry on packing, I'll make sure that Gustave is packing." Christine left to check Gustave. Raoul however left to go drinking.

"Mother, where's Coney Island?"

Even Christine didn't know the answer to that. "I'm not sure, Gustave. Come finish packing, I'm sure marvellous ventures await us at Coney Island."

"Mother?" he asked again.

"Yes, darling?" She replied, not stopping packing his case.

"Why are we going to Coney Island?"

Christine stopped packing, looked up and sighed before saying, "I've been requested by Mr.Y to sing at his stage show called Phantasma. And your father chose to go as we will get a bonus for me singing."

It was the truth, they needed all the money they could get. Raoul blown all the money they had and even got into deep, deep debt and he can't pay it back.

"So we are going just for the money?"

"Of course not, I like to feel like it's a family holiday and not a money grabbing trip."

They finally finished packing his case just as Raoul came back, highly intoxicated. "Raoul... How much have you drunk? " She said in a hushed tone.

"I don't see why everyone gets so worked up at how much I drink. Does it matter how much I have drunk?! Now. I have to go and pack."

He staggered down the hall, muttering curses, curses that even Christine hadn't heard before. Gustave's eyes widened at the hearing of the words his father was saying.

"Come Gustave, I think it's time for you to sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow."

Obeying his mother he stood up, kissed his mother on her porcelain cheek and went to his room.

"Raoul. I don't want you to be drinking at Coney Island. This is a very exciting time. Gustave's first time out of Paris and I'm singing for the first time in a little over ten years. But most of all, is our first holiday. We don't want it ruined now do we?"

"You are right darling. I promise I won't touch a drop of alcohol until we return from Coney Island."


	6. Coney Island

Hey guys, I'm so proud of myself. This is the longest chapter to date, and the best chapter I think. But your reviews shall decide that.

Anyway, in a few chapters time I will be incorporating most ( if not SOME) of the songs from Love Never Dies. Definitely going for Devil takes the Hindmost and Beauty Underneath and possibly (wait, definitely) Beneath a Moonless Sky.

Why you still reading this?!

The chapters Much More Exciting!

~StuddedHeartbreaks

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Coney Island!" three circus looking freaks exclaimed as the Chagny family departed the boat, "And so I take it that you are Mrs Christine De Chagny?" the tallest and skinniest of the bunch asked, "My name is Gangle & Mr. Y had asked us to escort you to the Phantasma. This is Squelch and Fleck. "

The three all bowed as if they had met royalty and opened up the carriage behind them and lowered the steps so they could get in.

"Christine! Christine! Oh boy a famous Paris superstar visiting a small resort such as Coney Island what an honour it is! Christine care to answer a few questions before you leave to the Phantasma?" many reporters shouted as they snapped unsuspecting mug shots of her.

"No. She doesn't. Come on, Gustave, Christine, we are leaving." Raoul muttered irritably under his breath.

Gustave was hoisted up into the carriage by one of the circus freaks.

"Coney Island looks like an amazing place! I'm so glad we took the opportunity to visit. I think I'm going to like it here. Do you like it father?"

"I suppose I do. But it's not my choice to like it." Raoul replied to his son.

Christine was helped into the carriage also and she sat in the seats. It was only a small carriage, nothing too exciting to say the least.

"We're off to the Phantasma!" all three said in unison and the carriage started off.

Shortly after arriving several faces was spotted that Christine knew. "Christine? Christine is that you?" it was Madame Giry. Her and her mother had moved to Coney Island to star in and even help present the Phantasma.

Madame Giry? Oh my goodness it is you!"

"Christine!" the blonde ran up to her friend. She hasn't seen her in so long and she had missed her. "Why are you here in Coney Island?" she cocked her head to the side and had a puzzled look on her face, "I thought you were in... You know...a huge debt? Did you manage to pay it off?"

"Well... No... We didn't. Mr. Y said he will give us a bonus for arriving and singing a selected song. I never got a chance to even have my word in it before he replied to the offer. Quite frankly I didn't want to come. Phantasma reminds me of Paris. And that's the last thing I want to remember" was the reply.

"Oh...Well...I suppose I should check to see if the girls are rehearsing. I wasn't very impressed with the girls last performance. Goodbye, Christine" and she walked back to rehearsals.

You could hear the girls rehearsing backstage. 'oohs' and 'Ahhs' were heard and it did get quite annoying after a while.

"Well. I am going to find Mr. Y and discuss this deal. I shall be back shortly." Raoul announced and then walked away – in the direction of the bar.

"Oh Raoul... You promised." Christine said under her breath.

"Well, come on the Gustave. It's time to go unpack; I bet you'd love to tour Coney Island. Maybe one of Mr. Y's assistants will show you around."

Gustave's eyes lit up wide, "Really mother? I can go and look around Coney Island!?"

Christine laughed a bit at his enthusiasm, "Yes dear, you can, but don't walk away from the others. I want you bought back to the room in an hour. No later!"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence and he ran off to find Squelch, Fleck or Gangle so she picked up all three suitcases and walked off to find the bedrooms that they would be staying in.

It was a luxurious room to say the least. Expensive pillow mints, Silk embroidered dressing gowns, even Wine and Caviar on the small table as she walked in. This unknown Mr. Y had to be a millionaire-no, BILLIONAIRE.

She proceeded to start unpacking, starting with Gustave's suitcase. This took her sometime as either every cupboard was already used or not big enough, so she resorted to leaving all his shoes at the bottom of his bed, his pyjamas underneath his pillows, all his smart clothes hanging up in the bathroom behind the door and all his casual clothes folded up and placed on the large chair in front of the dressing table.

She checked the time on her small watch; it had taken her 55 minutes to organize Gustave's clothes. When she realised that Gustave wasn't back yet, she took it upon herself to go looking for him.

"Gustave?" she called out, "Gustave where are you, darling? I wanted you back ages ago!" She was worrying. Never had Gustave run off like this. What if he was hurt, or kidnapped?! She could never live with the guilt of knowing that it happened because of her.

Then she spotted Madame Giry.

"Mrs Giry! Have you seen Gustave?!" She cried out, "He went for a tour of the Island and he hasn't returned yet!"

Her eyes went wide, "Oh, Christine, I haven't! I will look for him right away!" As she said this, Squelch, Fleck and Gangle returned with Gustave, who was practically jumping with excitement.

"Oh, Gustave, your back, I was so worried! Do you know how long have you been gone?"

"1 hour, mother", he replied.

"Gustave, I was so worried. You were more than an hour. I asked you to be gone an hour and no longer. You are 20 minutes late. I don't want you going anywhere without me from now on." She reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry Mother. I won't do it again", he dropped his head in shame and stayed quiet.

"Ah but Mrs De Chagny, It was our fault! Don't give the poor boy a hard time. We got a little distracted showing little Gustave around that we lost track of time. If anyone is to blame, it is us." Gangle said, and the trio looked down.

"Well then, if that's the case. What did you get up to, Gustave? What did you see?" Christine asked.

"Well, I wanted to go and find Mr. Y, but we couldn't find him anywhere, so we went through all the stage area, and we went to the fairground and the Pier! But I didn't like that, because I can't swim and I was afraid of falling in." He replied, his facial expressions changing rather quickly.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed safe. Thank the lovely people who showed you around now; we have to go to our room and wait for your father."

"Thank you, Thank you for a wonderful day out. Can we do it again sometime? Can we mother?"

"Of course you can, darling" Christine smiled.

"Goodbye! See you another day!" Gustave said before walking back with his mother back to the room they were staying.

When they arrived, Raoul was there. He was Drunken, Disorderly, and Agitated. Christine immediately sent Gustave to bed.

"Raoul," Christine asked, "What's the matter?"

"That Mr. Y, I don't think he is the right person" He responded.

"What do you mean Raoul?"

"I waited at the bar for a good hour waiting for this so-called Mr.Y and he DIDN'T show up! I asked all the bar staff and they said that they'd never even HEARD of a man by that name!" he explained, his hands going into tight fists, "I'm telling you, Christine, I think this Mr. Y is all a big fake. You be safe while you're out here. I couldn't live with it if you got hurt."

"I will, Raoul. Don't worry. We got through Paris, now we can get through this as well." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and strolled off to the bedroom to sleep, not even waiting for Raoul to join.

But Raoul didn't join for some time, instead he just found the small Bar hidden in the cupboard and drank a few more doubles of Whiskey before staggering to the bedroom, trying not to wake Christine as he slipped into the bed.

* * *

I wonder If we will find out who this Mr. Y is... Hmmm

Read more soon!

Review follow and share please!


	7. Memories reminisced

WOW. I loved writing this chapter :O I'm sorry it took so long, guys, I had lots of work to do before hand. Read and Review, I really need more.. _

* * *

Days passed and Christine began to rehearse the aerie that she was singing on opening night. It was a beautiful piece, with ever so graceful high notes. The lyrics seemed to be written in a similar way to what she heard someone say to her. But she had put everything in the past and chose to ignore it, but she still knew who it was who spoke the words.

_'Love never Dies, _  
_Love never falters,_  
_Once it has spoken,_  
_Love is yours_

_Love never fades_  
_Love never alters_  
_Hearts may get broken,_  
_Love endures,_  
_Hearts may get broken,_  
_Love endures,'_

'I know now...it reminds me of him...' She thought in her head, and then wondered if he had written it. But it was physically impossible. Why would he write it knowing she's already committed to Raoul?  
But he said he had feelings for her in that note, could it have been a plot to draw her there? It was highly concocting plan at anything, if it was.

She decided to rest, scared of tiring out her voice before the show and sat down on the small divan opposite the piano where Gustave knelt on the stool and began playing with just one finger a simple tune. It was a beautiful tune, but it was the tune that Christine had to sing to, and the way it was wrote, made her think about him more, so she sighed and put her head in her hands.

Seeing what she did, his father demanded him to stop, "Why do I have to stop, father?"  
"Don't you see boy? Your giving your mother AND me a headache. Now stop playing it immediately." And he went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself some more alcohol. He had already broken the promise for Christine. She looked up and the first thing she noticed was Raoul's drink.  
"Oh Raoul...Please don't, don't drink, you promised... And don't be so hard on Gustave, he wasn't giving me a headache. Just thinking about something." She turned to face Gustave and smiled, "Carry on playing, darling, it gives me time to practice, you are a good player."

But, instead of continuing to play he got off the bench and walked over to the musical box that was on the floor. "Father," Gustave began to say, and he looked up holding the musical box.  
"Yes, Gustave?" He replied, with a lesser angry tone than usual.  
"Can you play with me?" He asked, and his father walked over, setting his empty glass on the piano top, which Christine moved straight away and put back on the shelf, she didn't put it back in the cupboard, it would only be bought back out a few hours later.  
"Of course, Gustave." He said and he sat down beside him while he turned the crank on the musical box, staring in awe at the box. Christine heard the tune, Similar to Don Juan Triumphant's very own '_The Point of No Return_' even Raoul knew it. That's why he had to get up and walk away before he lost his temper.  
"Father?" He asked, cautious of why he got up so quickly after hearing the melody.  
"I need some air, Gustave. That's all" and he grabbed his jacket and left in a hurry. He had a certainty on who Mr. Y really was.

Erik.

"Father...Why doesn't he seem to want play with me...Doesn't he love me? He doesn't seem to be as happy as he used to be..." he said in a gloomy tone.  
Christine's eyes went wide and she hurried over to him, picked him up and sat him on his lap, "Now, Gustave, your father does love you, he loves you very much, but he has a lot of trouble and the stress is getting to him, he doesn't have time to relax lately," she said, smoothing out his hair and she began to sing.

_'Love's a curious thing  
It often comes disguised  
Look at love the wrong way  
It goes un-recognized_

_So look with your heart  
And not with your eyes  
A heart understands  
A heart never lies_

_Believe what it feels  
And trust what it shows  
Look with your heart  
The heart always knows_

_Love is not always beautiful  
Not at the start_

_So open your arms  
And close your eyes tight  
Look with your heart  
And when it finds love  
Your heart will be right_

_Learn from someone who knows  
Make sure you don't forget  
Love you misunderstand  
Is love that you'll regret_' and then she stopped singing, and looked down with a sad, gloomy face, Gustave looked at her and wondered what was wrong "Mother...?", he asked, snapping her out of her daydream she just simply smiled, and he continued the song for her.

_'Look with your heart  
And not with your eyes  
The heart can't be fooled  
The heart is too wise_

_Forget what you think  
Ignore what you hear  
Look with your heart  
It always sees clear_

_Love is not always beautiful  
Not at the start_

_But open your arms  
And close your eyes tight  
Look with your heart  
And when it finds love  
Your heart will be right._

He yawned as it was late, so she stood him up and walked him over to his room, before walking back, picking up the musical box and placing it on the piano before walking away, that thing creeped her out, she wanted to get rid of it, but it was Gustave's after all, she couldn't do that.

She walked further away from the piano and jumped as the balcony doors were flung open and a figure in black stood there. She spun herself around, took a look who it was before fainting from shock.  
The figure ran over to her and gently picked her up from the floor and set her down on the divan. He was about to caress her face but she opened her eyes and moved away from him, pushing him away as she did.

_I should have known that you'd be here,  
I should have known it all along.  
This whole arrangement bears your stamp,  
you're in each measure of that song.  
How dare you try and claim me now, H__ow dare you come invade my life!_

She stood up and walking away from him, only to find that he walked towards her as he followed the song.

_Oh __Christine, my Christine in that time that the world thought me dead. _

_M__y Christine, on that night just before you were wed, _

_Oh Christine, you came and found where I hid, don't you deny that you did that long ago night..._

Her eyes looked down and she walked away slightly, whispering, 'That night.'  
He sat down on to the stool, and continued.

_Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky, too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try_

_I_ _stole to your soul, to tell you I must go, I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so._

They sung in duet, reminiscing what night they had. _  
_

_And I touched you. _

_And I felt you._

_ And I heard those ravishing refrains. _

_The music of your pulse. _

_The singing in your veins. _

_And I held you. _

_And I touched you._

_ And embraced you. _

_And I felt you. _

_And with every breath and every sigh. _

_I felt no longer scared._

_ I felt no longer shy._

_ At last our feelings bared, beneath a moonless sky._

By this time Christine had grasped her hands with Erik whilst they sung to each other, they got close to kissing a few times, but neither did go closer and plant a kiss on the others lips.

Christine continued the song, walking away from him again, _'And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul; I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole.'_ She turned around to look at him, who was now stood back in front of her, and he pressed his hands against her shoulders again, continuing, _'Cloak under the night, with nothing to suppress, a woman and a man, no more but yet no less,'_

They sung together again _'And I kissed you. _

_And caressed you. _

_And the world around us fell away, _

_we said things in the dark, _

_we never dared to say. _

_And I caught you. _

_And I kissed you. _

_And I took you. _

_And caressed you. _

_With a need to urgent to deny. _

_And nothing mattered then except for you and I. _

_Again and then again, beneath a moonless sky,'_ Christine embracing him, getting closer and closer to him each time a memory was sung about.

Yes, that night was one to remember, but it was a sin to Christine. Engaged to Raoul, but sleeping with his enemy.

They released and he sat down on the stool by the piano again,

_And when it was done, before the sun could rise, ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes. _

_I stood while you slept and whispered a goodbye. _

_And slipped into the dark, beneath a moonless sky_.

Christine stood further away from him, her amethyst eyes gleaming with tears ready to pour out, but continued any how.

_And I loved you, yes I loved you, I would have followed anywhere you lead, I woke to swear my love, and found you gone instead! _

Her hands began making motions as if she was strangling him.

They sung to each other again, but Christine was close to the verge of screaming and shouting at him.

'_And I loved you._

_ And I loved you._

_ And I left you. _

_Yes I loved you. _

_And I had to both of us knew why. _

_We both knew why. _

_And yet I won't regret from now until I die. _

_The night I can't forget, beneath a moonless sky'_

'_And now'_ He started to sing.

_'But how can you talk of now? For us...There is, No now_.' She said bluntly. Unaware the pain that struck him. But he didn't leave. He stayed there, because Gustave had ran out of his room, scared about a nightmare he had, and then he looked up at the tall figure, who was staring back down at him with a fierce glare, which made him bury himself further into his mothers dress, "Gustave...This is Mr.Y." Christine said, pulling him away from her.  
Erik flinched at the name. Gustave. The name of her father. Why would she choose that name?  
Gustave took a look at 'Mr.Y' and saw his mask, "Is he a magician, mother?"  
"In his own way he is, darling" she replied.  
"You look like an interesting little boy, Gustave. Tell me, what would you like to see? Any sights you have in mind? I will take you there..." he said, whisking him up and placing him on the balcony rail, Christine keeping a firm grip of him. She knew he wouldn't drop him.  
"I want to see... I want to see all of Coney Island!"  
"But, Gustave, darling, you did that just yesterday..."  
"If the boy wants to see Coney Island, then he shall see just that!" He took him off the balcony rails, "I shall be back tomorrow, then we shall go and look at everything Coney Island has to offer, not missing no surprises." and with that he left, leaving Gustave mesmerised, he was going to see more of Coney Island. He couldn't wait.

* * *

What did you think of this chapter? Could it have been better? What do you want me to put in the next chapter? Thanks for reading guys ^^


	8. When can we see our friend?

Oh..hey there, sorry about the length of this chapter ;-; If I had reviews I could write more as I'd have more ideas ^_^ So...read a review...pweeeese. (I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I really need it .) anyway...chapter 8~

* * *

"Mother," Gustave began, "Mother, when can we go and find our friend?" he asked again as himself, Raoul and Christine turned up at the rehearsal area. "Not yet, Gustave. I have to find the stage manager, my dressing room, my finished performance piece, my costume...and then we will find our friend" Christine sighed. Erik, or Mr. Y was most definitely Not her friend.  
"Excuse me, Miss." Christine said as she tapped the shoulder of a small chorus girl, whose hair was up, her pony tail cascading her golden blonde locks down her back.  
"Is that who I think it is...?" the girl began to sing and spun around, "Christine! It's you! It really is you!" It was Meg Giry! The 'Ooh La-La Girl!' in person!  
"Oh, my goodness! Meg! You have changed, so much!" Christine announced, wrapping her arms around her.  
"And Christine! You look the same!" she exclaimed and they began squealing with excitement.

Raoul walked away from them. The bar was so close, he could slip away, get a drink and get back before anybody would notice. He headed off to the bar, but was stopped in his tracks by a voice, "And where do you think you are going, Vicomte?" It was a woman, with her black her plaited and wound up on top of her head. She was in a long black dress that trailed slightly and was holding a large wooden cane in her hands.  
"You...It's you," Raoul said, "How are you, Antoinette?" he held his hand out to shake hers.  
"That's Mademoiselle Giry to you, Vicomte de Chagny. Don't think things have changed since Paris." She replied, but shook his hand all the while.  
"Very well..." Raoul sighed, "How have you been, Mademoiselle?" he said, adding lots of emphasis to the word Mademoiselle.  
"I have been fine, thank you, Vicomte. May I ask why you are here in America? In Coney Island for that matter?" she asked him, walking towards him.  
"Christine took an offer up with Mr. Y. I don't suppose you know who and where he is?"  
"M-Mr... Y?" She managed to stammer out.  
"Yes, Mr.Y... What do you know, Mademoiselle?" he asked, curiosity creeping in his tone.  
"I'm sorry! I can't tell you anything! I am sorry Vicomte!" she shouted and she began to walk away.  
"Mrs Giry! Tell me now, anything that you know about Mr Y!" he shouted back at her, before realising something deadly important, "Mr Y...It's _HIM_ isn't it?!" He shouted again.  
"I am sorry, Vicomte! I really am! I hadn't known that he had hired Christine!" she whimpered, "I've worked with him since that time at the Opera House, Messiur! I didn't know! Honestly! But you must leave! Leave America as soon as you can! Leave before it's too late Messiur!" She continued, before running off the to other side of the stage and standing next to Christine.  
"Christine, I am so happy you are here! Why are you here?" Meg asked with a smile in her words, while she held a bottle of the finest Celebratory Champagne in her hands, trying to open it as safely as possible, before pouring it into 4 glasses.  
"Well, I was hired by a Mr.Y," she began.  
"Mr.Y?!" Meg exclaimed, shooting a fierce glance over to her mother.  
"Yes, Mr.Y, he wants me to sing on opening night. Sing an aerie. That he composed." She continued, a large smile spreading across her lips.  
"We'll, that's excellent news Christine!" The dancer replied, forcing a wide soured smile across her lips, handing Christine, her mother, herself and Raoul a glass of champagne.  
They all made a toast, "To reuniting Friendship!" And they all drank the drinks. Raoul set down his glass, quoting that "It wasn't strong enough, and preferred more than half a glass of Champagne" and walked off to the bar, Christine sighed and rolling her eyes in aspiration.

Christine put down her glass and turned to look for Gustave, who had disappeared in all the commotion. "Gustave?... Gustave?..." She worriedly said, looking throughout the stage area. She gave up and walked back to the hotel room, hoping he'd be in there. But he wasn't. She got very worried, but knew that he'd turn up soon enough.

He had to turn up pretty soon, anyway, Raoul gets really angry when he returns drunk. And seeing as how stressed he is already, he would drink away his stress until he couldn't walk or think for himself anymore.

* * *

GUSTAVE QUICK. TURN UP. RAOUL'S ANGRY D8


	9. Will you see to The Beauty Underneath?

Hello everyone! I'm back! I am sorry this story hasn't been updated in ages, I have had other fanfiction's to attend to, but this one should be updated quite regularly now. Anyway, that's all, really. Read and Review :D

* * *

Chapter 9

Gustave had found three members of the show and he had asked where Mr. Y was, as he had been told he would take him on a journey that day. The three exchanged curious looks at one another and then looked towards Gustave.

"Ah, and might you be Little Comte de Chagny?" The tallest one, Gangle asked.  
"I am a de Chagny as you say, but I'm not sure if I am a 'Little Comte' as you say just yet. Please, just call me Gustave." he replied with much politeness which he gathered from mainly Christine, his mother.  
"Very well, Gustave. Now, would you like to see Mr. Y? He may be hard at work." The smallest one, Fleck asked.  
"Well, Mr. Y said he would take me to see the sights on Coney Island, and he hasn't come for me yet... I just wanted to make sure he hadn't forgotten."  
"Follow us, Little Comte, we will show you the way... To Mister Y." They all said in unison, before Squelch and Gangle took a hand each and lifted him from the floor, and carried him above their shoulders, before placing him down on the floor, while Fleck looked around, before opening a trapdoor beneath them.

"Come, follow us! We are almost there!" They giggled with excitement, as they all jumped through the hole in the floor. Gustave, however, took the easier way of walking down the ladder to get to the bottom.  
"Are we nearly there?" He asked after a few moments, looking above where he just came down from.  
"My, you're a little impatient aren't you? Come, we are nearly there." Fleck chuckled, and then gasped, "Ooh! Squelch, Gangle! Listen! Master is composing again! I wonder what it is!"  
Squelch and Gangle smiled and nodded, "You should better hope that Master isn't too busy, Gustave. Master isn't pleased when we interrupt his work."  
Shortly after the music stopped, and they continued walking.  
"Hurry up! You did want to see him didn't you?" Fleck asked Gustave.  
"Yes, I did want to see him, and I still do!" The boy replied with an irritant tone.  
Silence dawned upon them as they walked down a winding platform and into what looked like an Underground Music room, where the best of musicians create music.  
"You have dived deep into the depths of Phantasma, young Gustave. There's no way out, unless, you know the way..."  
"This place is extraordinary. You mean this is where Mr Y has been, all this time? Living here?"  
"Child, this is the place where he works." Gangle corrected.

Gustave went to say something else, but heard clashing and banging from else where, and he stood up, rigid and tense.  
"Fleck, Gangle, Squelch... Who is here?" A deep voice asked, which echoed all around.  
Fleck stepped forwards and called out. "Master Y... There is someone here to see you!"  
"Oh, really?" The voice asked, and then walked out further. "Who might that be, Fleck?" He asked.  
"H-Hello..." Gustave sputtered out. "D-Do you remember who I am?"  
You could have sworn that you could see the glisten in his eyes as he heard Gustave speak.  
"Ah, it's you." The voice revealed itself and Erik stepped out. "Gustave, wasn't it?" He asked.  
Gustave nodded before speaking. "T-Thank you for letting me come here." He acknowledged the Piano from across the way before walking over to it. "M-May I play?"  
Erik nodded, and Gustave knelt on the Piano bench, before ignoring the stave on the rest and playing chords and notes. Erik raised an eyebrow and walked over. "You play very well." He cleared his throat before continuing. "What are you playing?"  
"A song...it's been stuck in my head all day." He stopped playing and smiled. "I think it's beautiful. Don't you agree?"  
Erik smiled slightly. "It...it is. Carry on, I still have some work to do." He answered, and walked away.

_Ten years old... He's just ten years old... _Erik thought, and then sudden realisation hit him.  
_That child isn't Raoul's... It's mine...!_

"My god..." He mumbled, and looked at Gustave. "My god!" He shouted, and lifted Gustave from the bench and smiled widely. "Come with me, I did promise to show you the sights after all."

_Have you ever yearned to go _  
_Past the world you think you know_  
_Been enthralled to the call _  
_To the beauty underneath _  
_Have you let it draw you in _  
_Past the place where dreams begin _  
_Felt the full breathless pull _  
_Of the beauty underneath _

_When the dark unfolds its wings _  
_Do you sense the strangest things _  
_Things no one would ever guess _  
_Things mere words cannot express _

Seeing the glisten in Gustave's eyes, he continued.

_Do you find yourself beguiled _  
_By the dangerous and wild?_  
_Do you feed on the need for the beauty underneath ?_  
_Have you felt your senses surge _  
_And surrender to the urge _  
_And been hooked as you looked _  
_At the beauty underneath?_

_When you stare behind the night _  
_Can you glimpse its primal might?_  
_Might you hunger to possess _  
_Hunger that you can't repress?_

Lots of cages emitted from the floor. The boy stared in shock and awe at the marvels that he saw before him. They weren't your usual cages. These cages had been filled with things nobody could ever imagine. Mermaids, Freaks, Carcasses. That kind of thing. Still, the boy enjoyed them nonetheless.

_It seems so beautiful _  
_So strange yet beautiful _  
_Everything's just as you said_

Erik's eyes lit up again, he rose his hand to his mask and brushed his hand against it.

_And he's so beautiful _  
_Perhaps too beautiful _  
_What I suspect cannot be _  
_And yet somehow we both see _  
_The very same way _

Gustave ran over to Erik and stared through him, seeing everything behind him.

_When he lifts his voice and sings, _  
_Don't you feel amazing things? _  
_Things you know you can't confess _  
_Things you thirst for, nonetheless_  
_It's all so beautiful _  
_Can it be? _  
_Almost too beautiful. _  
_Do you see what I see? _  
_Heavenly!  
__To him its beautiful  
__My world is beautiful  
__How can this be what it seems?  
__All of my most secret dreams  
__Somehow set free!_

Erik decided, that if the boy could take in the sights of the cages, he could obviously take in the sights of his disfigurement.

_You can feel it _  
_ Yes! _  
_ Come closer _  
_ Yes!_  
_ You have no fear of the beauty underneath. _  
_ You can face it _  
_ Yes!_  
_ You can take it _  
_ Yes! _  
_ You see through _  
_ To the beauty underneath _  
_ To the splendour _  
_ The splendour _  
_ And the glory _  
_ And the glory _  
_ To the truth of the beauty underneath _  
_ The beauty underneath _  
_ You accept it _  
_ Yes! _  
_ You embrace it_  
_ Yes!_  
_ Let me show you the beauty underneath _  
_ To the splendour _  
_ To the splendour _  
_ And the glory _  
_ And the glory _  
_ To the truth of the beauty underneath _  
_ Beauty underneath _  
_ You'll accept it _  
_ Yes!_  
_ You'll embrace it_  
_ Yes!_  
_ Let me show you the beauty under _

He pulled off his mask, to which he took the wrong thought on how Gustave would react. Instead of Gustave embracing his true Beauty Underneath, Gustave simply screamed, and ran into his mothers arms. Erik scuttled away, seething in anger.

He now knew the truth, and he for one was not happy.

A secret kept for ten years, which he had figured out from himself, had run away from him. Similar to the boy's mother.


End file.
